Escameca
Escameca was a tribe from Survivor: Worlds Apart. A strong physical tribe, Escameca didn't attend tribal council until the dissolve shook things up. New alliances were formed, but their wins also meant losses of their original members. By the time the merge came, the strong physical players were outnumbered and had to outplay to survive. Their tribe colour was blue. Members Original Members *Blue Jay, a social worker who motivates suicidal teens to see the positive in life. *Byron, an intelligent and highly skilled defence attorney. *Callum, a football jock who enjoys social media and going to the gym. *Erin, a visual designer and aspiring architect. *Monica, a high school student who came on Survivor to show her mom her maturity. *Tiarn, a highly intellectual college student with the world at her fingertips. Post-Dissolve Members *Byron *Callum *Erin *Lucy, a financial planner who was a teen mother to her daughter Monica. *Rick, a high school music teacher who is also in a band with fellow teachers in the surrounding area. *Tiarn *Tyler, a personal trainer of individuals going through physical trauma or disability. Post-Tribe Switch Members *Austin, an American body confident gay television personality. *Byron *Callum *Erin *Gail, an alopecia survivor who is now a radio presenter, sharing her story. *Rick Tribe History On Day 1, the blue Escameca tribe was formed. They consisted of social worker Blue Jay, attorney Byron, football jock Callum, visual designer Erin, high school student Monica and highly intellectual Tiarn. Monica was hiding a secret with the tribe and didn't know if she wanted to expose it. She started to bond with everyone else and was closely aligned with Erin and Tiarn. She decided after a few days that it was time and confronted the girls. Monica told them that Lucy, who were on the other tribe at this time, was her mother. The were wary of Monica's claim, but soon bonded with her and promised that their alliance would soon join with Lucy's allies if the time was to come. At the four immunity challenges Escameca had together, they won all of them due to their physical strength and unity. At the tribe dissolve, original members Byron, Callum, Erin and Tiarn remained on Escameca and were joined by Lucy, Rick and Tyler who were all from the original Masaya tribe. Erin and Tiarn, knowing Lucy's secret began to talk to her and they trio soon formed a close connection. This never eventuated into an alliance, but a mutual agreement that they would try and keep each other safe. They did win the first immunity challenge, but lost the second. After the challenge, the opposing tribe could kidnap a member of Escameca and save them from elimination where they chose Erin. Back at camp, Lucy continued to speak with Tyler from their original tribe and they planned on getting rid of Rick, who was increasing his allegiance to the original Escamecans. This new majority alliance wanted to get rid of Lucy, but Tiarn refused to do so. At tribal council therefore, Lucy was spared and Tyler was voted out instead as a physical threat. They then won the third immunity challenge but Erin, Lucy and Tiarn were struck with the loss of Monica from the other tribe. In a shocking twist, the remaining eleven castaways were switched into new Escameca and Nagarote tribes. Original Escameca members Byron, Callum and Erin stayed on the tribe, as did Rick from the original Masaya tribe who was on Escameca at the dissolve. The tribe was joined by Austin and Gail who were on Nagarote the entire time up until that point. Austin and Gail were definitely on the outs of the tribe and were immediate targets because they were on an opposing alliance. Despite this, no one was voted out because the tribe won immunity. To the original Escamecans, this was a bittersweet win because Tiarn ended up being voted out due to her minority status with the group. On Day 23, the Escameca and Nagarote tribes were officially disbanded with the remaining ten castaways competing for the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Worlds Apart Tribes